Una misión, cinco mentes
by ari wills
Summary: Un breve reporte de como son los 5 pilotos de Gundam.


Nota: La serie y los personajes no son de mi propiedad.

Título: Una misión, cinco mentes.

01

¿Qué pensé? Eso es algo que no se pregunta a un soldado a menos que quieras esperar toda tu vida por la respuesta. La vida viene y se va, como el deber; cuando se acaba el propósito ya no queda nada. Tal vez creen que soy diferente por todo lo que hice, pero yo lo definiría como cambio de misión, prioridad, deber, como gusten llamarlo.

En estos momentos mi misión es proteger la paz, y para ello es necesario proteger a Relena, la persona más pacifista que he conocido y que ha acarreado al mundo a esa forma de vida…el pacifismo total.

Los Gundam, las decisiones y batallas que tome con, por y entre ellos han sido un paso intermedio para cumplir la misión. Los deseos son irrelevantes, las esperanzas y temores algo innecesario en medio de la batalla…la batalla es como cualquier otra cosa…por lo menos en la vida del soldado, en mi vida.

¿Por qué? La respuesta a esa pregunta es tan fácil como vacía, o eso al menos te dirá Heero Yuy, piloto del Gundam 01, un soldado… nada es prioridad pero todo es misión, esa es mi respuesta.

02

¿Cuándo? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, tanto que algunas veces se borra de mi memoria. Mis compañeros y experiencias son un archivo más en mi cabeza, guardado y almacenado para futuro uso. No me gusta estar triste, no me agrada que los demás estén cabizbajos, pero tampoco soy nadie para decirles que hacer y que no.

Mi vida no ha sido las mil maravillas pero ¡hey¿quién ha tenido una así?. Mi futuro no es el más brillante, pero hago lo que haría casi cualquier ciudadano decente: vivo sin lastimar a alguien más.

¿Por qué? Mis amigos son tuyos también, mis recuerdos son de cualquiera que quiera escucharlos, mi vida es de todos, pero mis razones son solo mías. A cambio hay algo que si te puedo responder¿Quién soy? Soy Duo Maxwell, piloto del Gundam 02, amigo inigualable y por último…el dios de la muerte que te cazara hasta el confín del universo si te metes conmigo.

03

¿Dónde empezó? No estoy seguro, ha habido muchos inicios en diferentes momentos que uno solo no bastaría para aquello que quieres saber. Es una respuesta lógica y confiable si me lo preguntas a mí, es lo más simple si se lo preguntas a cualquiera que me ha conocido. No hay inicio ni final conmigo, solo hay intermedios borrosos e indistinguibles que juntos conforman mi vida.

Los últimos momentos han tenido un hilo de sucesión que forman un pedazo intermedio mas de mi vida…hasta ahora el más grande; no diré el más importante, porque para alguien como yo todo es importante. Las batallas y las habilidades es algo que aprendí sin saberlo.

La vida que llevo esta bien, mi hermana y mi hogar es suficiente para vivir en este momento. No espero más ni espero menos…solo dejo que se quede lo que llega, sin apuros ni retrasos. Me preguntas ¿Por qué?, eso es algo que no tiene respuesta, al menos no en este momento y tal vez nunca. Pero llámame Trowa, Trowa Barton, piloto del Gundam 03…hasta que encuentre otro inicio y otro final.

04

¿Qué sentí? Esa es una pregunta muy agresiva de tu parte, y no te puedo responder porque tu no eres yo y yo no soy tu, así que no me podrías entender. Mi vida tal vez ha sido la mejor si me comparas con varias personas, pero en realidad todo es relativo. Mi vida no ha sido mejor ni peor que la de cualquiera, simplemente ha sido mía.

Mis guerras han sido más evidentes para aquellos que me conocen, pero aun así nunca podrán decirte con exactitud que sucede en ellas. Porque tengo un defecto, y es que no me gusta que se preocupen por mí, así que siempre oculto todo bajo una amable sonrisa o una increíble preocupación por cualquier cosa o persona que no sea yo.

La vida que tengo no es exactamente mía, educado desde el nacimiento para ser el dueño de una corporación gigantesca y representante de una de las familias más grandes, antiguas y poderosas de la tierra (ahora del espacio) es algo cansado a lo que nunca podré acostumbrarme, pero de lo cual no puedo ni debo escapar…ya bastante he hecho en la guerra como para pedir más tiempo, después de todo soy Quatre Raberba Winner, piloto del Gundam 04 y tu amigo si no te molesta.

¿Por qué?...Eso es algo que creo ya debería ser evidente y que por desgracia no tengo el tiempo suficiente para repetirle. ¿Qué le puedo decir?, soy un hombre ocupado, pero haga una cita con mi secretaria y tal vez podamos terminar con esto. Si de algo le sirve me agrado mucho su visita.

05

¿Cómo fue? No hay respuesta a esa pregunta, se exactamente donde y quién, pero eso es algo personal que no me gustaría divulgar por ahí. Aquellos tiempos fueron buenos, no excelentes pero sí mejor que los actuales; no tenía responsabilidades tan grandes como ahora, pero estaba conforme con mi vida.

La guerra llego mucho antes de que naciera, y temo que seguirá mucho después que muera, solo que no estará tan visible como en mis tiempos. Las personas seguirán su vida y yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos para evitar que pasen por el mismo camino que yo.

Mi época de combatiente no ha acabado, tuve y tengo compañeros, pero siempre me ha sido más fácil moverme solo…cosa de carácter si le preguntas a ella. ¿Por qué? Tantos motivos, tantas razones…aunque en verdad solo me importa una, pero le traicionaría si la dijera y yo no puedo hacer eso. Después de todo soy Chang Wufei, piloto del Gundam 05…el último guerrero de la dinastía Chang.

p.d. Dedicada a mis amigos por tenerme tanta paciencia.


End file.
